With the development of computer networks and communications technologies, problems such as network information security, intellectual property rights protection, and identity authentication become important and urgent research subjects.
Identity authentication is a prerequisite for ensuring system security, and in multiple different security technology fields, accurate identity authentication information is required. Conventional identity authentication methods such as an identity card, a smart card, and a password have many problems, for example, the identity card and the smart card are inconvenient to carry, easily lost, or unreadable, or the password is easy to be cracked.
An identity authentication method based on a facial recognition technology overcomes defects of the conventional identity authentication method, has high security, reliability, and effectiveness, draws increasingly more attention of people, and gradually enters various fields of social lives.
However, as wireless Internet technologies and smartphone devices are widely used, the facial recognition technology also faces increasing challenges. In an unreliable collection environment, collected facial information changes constantly, which increases a recognition difficulty of the facial recognition technology. Based on a current technology of authenticating collected facial information according to an authentication threshold, a difficulty of setting the authentication threshold increases with an increase of an amount of the collected facial information. However, the authentication threshold is directly related to an authentication error rate. When a selected authentication threshold is excessively small, the authentication error rate is increased, and therefore, authentication security is reduced; and when the selected authentication threshold is excessively large, the authentication error rate is reduced, but authentication efficiency is also reduced.
It can be seen that, a problem of balancing the authentication threshold becomes a key problem that cannot be neglected in a facial authentication technology, which also means that how to improve authentication efficiency of the facial authentication technology and ensure authentication security become a problem that needs to be resolved urgently.